


Misty

by ivymazes



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Flirting, Internal Conflict, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivymazes/pseuds/ivymazes
Summary: "Do you get it yet?""I’m starting to."Based on Butterknife's Misty
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“Dream are you okay?”

“Yeah just give me a second” George heard a response through the call. He knew the dream was smoking, and he also knew that dream did not want George or the stream to figure it out.  
Through the haze of the cloud dream just exhaled onto his desk, he clicked back into the game of CSGO that they were all playing on Punz’s late-night stream. The light coming out of his left side monitor made the quickly disappearing smoke look like it was coming out of a fog machine. Reaching behind him outstretching his arm to the limit, Dream turned the fan on its lowest setting to clear out the room he practicality hotboxed. 

“Alright well, I’m gonna go,” Sapnap said in the comfortable silence that had taken over the call for twenty seconds. Dream looked in the bottom left side of his monitor, it was 2:47 in the morning. 

“I’ll follow you out, have a good night, bye chat!” Dream added. George followed after Dream, and punz said he was going to end his stream anyway to prepare for an Among us tournament the next day. 

The three boys moved over into their own voice channel on their small, friends only server. Dream sat up and stretched out partially in his chair, a soft groan slipping from his lips that escaped in his own moment of relaxation.

“What was that?” George cut through the silence.

“Oh come on now, I was just stretching,” Dream said back softly. He readjusted his headset that had shifted off one of his ears. His blond hair had been tied back into a small man bun due to the lack of a haircut in the past months. Dream let his fingers start softly drumming against his desk in an effort to stim his overly high brain, “Do you guys want to join my stream tomorrow? I’m going to be speedrunning for a few hours. I haven’t talked with the fans in a while.” 

“Yeah, sure I’m down, ill probably join a little later, some of my friends are back in town for the break and I have some plans in the morning. I should probably head to bed. I’ll talk to you guys tomorrow.” Sapnap responded after a second, and not a moment later he had left the call. 

“I’ll join in, ill be editing though, so I might not be the most talkative,” George said, a few seconds later he continued, “Do you maybe want to watch something? I was going to start a new show but it might be fun to watch it with you? It always ends up being me and you anyways.” 

A few seconds followed as dream lulled his hed from the right side back to looking straight at the screen, opening up Netflix on his second monitor, “What did you have in mind?” 

“I was planning on starting Haunting of Bly Manor, but I would be open to anything really” 

“No that sounds alright, ill send you the link”

A few seconds later, George pops into the Netflix Party Chat room, and Dream starts the first episode. Together they sat watching the show, making the occasional commentary in an effort to make each other laugh. George could sense how hard it was for Dream to cohesively watch the show and stay present in the conversations they would make. But he didn’t have the heart to call him out on the behavior because as much as he suspected dream wanted to escape his high and be up with him, but he also desperately wanted to escape the lows of his own life.  
Dream sat head leaned back listening to the show, but also to the subtle reactions that George would make to the show, making himself smile to himself. George was one of the only people in his life that completely, and utterly, made everything else seem insignificant in comparison. In Dreams life, he had a small group of people that help keep him grounded and present. But with every movement online being seen and tracked by millions of people, it felt suffocating to know that he coudlnt even allow himself enough room to breathe and just be, while online. Unless he was with George or Sapnap. And lately because of it being late November, Sapnap had been increasingly busy, and wasn’t onliner, through the equally increasing stress of being the infamous Dream. 

So just like everyone else, he found a way to cope and stay constant, while also being flippant and carefree. Dream smoked in high school, it wasn’t really a secret for some people, but he told everyone he stopped because it made everything misty in his life. But when he blew up online, it became the only way for his life not to feel as though all his million fans were surrounding him, nitpicking all his actions, words, and emotions. It let him feel free, but it also made him feel empty in the strangest of ways. That’s where George comes in. No matter what they were doing. No matter the time. If Dream smoked, the one person he always wanted to be around, that also happened to be five hours ahead of him, was George. For all the small ways he made Dream breath a little easier, the ways that he made Dream almost swoon for the laughs and the smiles he could never get tired of seeing. George made Dream breathe easy, and it made some of the mist leave his view, even if it was for a small while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George have a chat.

Dream woke up the next day at two in the afternoon. He stayed up with George watching their show until about six. But around that time dread decided to cut through the silence that had encompassed the call in order to tell George that he desperately needed sleep if he wanted to stream that same day. The softness of George’s voice when he said he had to go made Dream’s heart lurch into offering to stay on the phone while he tried to sleep. 

He softly got out of bed to feed Patches and make himself some food. Standing in his kitchen on the cold tiled floor in a pair of old grey sweatpants, he let a soft groan of annoyance come out and echo around the large room. When dream had first thought about buying a house, he never thought to consider how empty and alone he would feel when he wasn’t cooped up in his gaming room all day. He still had frequent visits from his mom and sister, but consistently Dream felt alone and isolated most of the time. But nevertheless, he walked over to his fridge, pulled out some sandwich meat and cheese, to quickly make himself a sandwich before he retreated back to the comfort of his room.

His phone buzzed on his bed, a message from George. “Are you starting the stream soon?” Dream read it, a small frown on his face- did everything now have to be about working? Of course, it hadn’t been that way, but it felt like it as Dream spent almost all his time filming videos or worrying about keeping his content updated. He hadn’t actually spent time talking with his friends past their usual conversations and topics. It was no one’s fault but his own, he just was fading away into the distance behind the fog. 

“Probably, I just made some food. Call?” He replied sitting down and turning everything on. Moments later George joined the channel on Team Speak. 

“Hi Dream!” George’s bright voice echoed through his headphones as he slid them over his head.

“Hey, how did you sleep?” Dream clicked open Minecraft, as he spoke. He reached over to grab his sandwich and take a small bite while George responded. 

“Fine I guess, I fell asleep to a podcast, and woke up a few minutes ago so I haven’t been doing much, I just wanted to stream and talk with you today” Dream could hear the slight insecure tone in George’s voice as his sentence trailed off. 

“Ah okay, I just woke up, made some food for Patches and I.” Dream started and a beat after his sentence ended, “I wanted to talk too, George” 

“Are you going to start streaming soon then or do I have you to myself for a little while? Can we have a little break from avoiding questions and being hype all the time?” George let out a breathy laugh, Dream heard it in his voice that he was smiling at the first part of his sentence. The playful intention, this felt right. 

“You have me for a little bit, I need to figure out what I even wanted to do today. I knew yesterday it would be speed runs but I'm not sure right now.” Dream said, the sudden urge to keep this conversation with George from ending too quickly. 

“Well, we can figure it out after you're done eating then,” George said flatly. “What did you make to eat?” 

“Just a sandwich, I’m not too hungry” Dream replied casually, taking another bite before continuing. “Have you eaten today?” 

“Not yet, I was planning on just ordering some food,” George said, almost nervous. 

“You need to eat, George.” Dream said with a slight edge in his voice, “just something small, please?”

“Okay, I’ll go look and see what I have” 

“Thank you, I’ll wait on the call. When you’re back want to watch another episode? Or we can do whatever you wanted for a little bit.” Dream didn’t get a response, and he wasn’t really expecting one. He always had to remind George to eat, and he ever felt like it was a chore, or that he needed too. He just noticed George slowly losing weight, never going out, and almost always online or in a call even for the snack breaks everyone would take while filming. 

Dream pushed himself back from his desk and leaned over to pop open his drawer that held his bong and some weed. He pulled everything out, then opened up Spotify to play in the background of the silence that had consumed the call in George’s short absence. He slowly packed his bowl, “I wanna waste a while with you, baby in the living room” he sang along to the song as he grabbed his lighter. Dream took his hit and pulled a little too much from the cash. So just as he heard George’s door close, and him yelling that he’s back, Dream started coughing. To George, it really sounded like someone was dying on the other side of the call.

“Are you okay?” George’s voice cut over the mellow sound of the song. George knew that Dream smoked, and he also knew that he started doing it more frequently now that they blew up, and Dream was upset about his breakup. But what really mattered, is that George noticed. 

“Ehm. Yeah, I just swallowed my water weird,” Dream responded in a quick ramble. “What did you make?”

“I made some toast, I put an egg on it though?” 

“That’s good, George. Did you want to watch something or just talk?”

“Can we just talk?”

“Of course, did you end up getting your shoes back from your dad’s place?”

“Yeah I did, it was kind of weird seeing him though, you know? I haven't really talked with him, but it's okay, did Sam end up coming by?”

“Yeah, she came by like two days ago, to get her stuff and tried to say she was better so we could get back together.”

“What did you say?” George cut into the rest of Dreams sentence.

“I told her that I was done, it’s been four months since she cheated on me. What did she expect me to say? Yes of course let’s just get back together and pretend you didn’t cheat on me numerous times, then try and blame it on my work schedule or the fact I’m Bi?” Dream started to rant, but after one quick breath, Dream closed his eyes, tried to center his mind that had definitely started to feel hazy, before adding, “I just told her I couldn’t, that there as nothing left to do about the situation that she put us, and herself in. and yeah it sucks but right now I need to focus on my career and my friends for once ” Dream said with finality.

“Is that why you’ve been smoking again? To get away from that feeling?” George added softly

“You noticed?”

“Of course I did. I’m not stupid, and I know you worry about me, I do the same for you.”

“George, its really okay, it’s not that much of a big deal” 

“It is if you are smoking while you’re streaming. Or recording a video? People will start to notice. It’s okay to do it on your own time, but you need to be able to work.” Dream heard George’s voice grow harder as he was lecturing Dream about something he already knew. “I don’t want to be the guy who gets on your case, but I care about you. I pay attention more than Sapnap, and even he has noticed you aren't really with us anymore when we stream.” 

“You're right. It just is hard to keep everything down, I don't like saying the wrong thing and when I’m high, it's easier to be light. I thought you guys wanted me less tense”

“Clay, if we wanted you to always be quiet, then we wouldn't still be here. Because I know Sapnap and I love playing with you while you are going crazy, but it gets tiring to play with you when you smoke a little too much and are out of it the rest of the night”

“Okay, I won't do it while we are filming.” Dream said with a slight edge to his voice. 

“Thank you, now how about we practice for a manhunt and you can chase me till you're desperate enough to have someone new here in the call with us” George was trying to bring the mood back up. He knew how dark he just made the call, and now Dream was moody like a seventeen-year-old girl who just got told she couldn't see her boyfriend. But what George didn't expect, was for Dream's entire mood switch.

“How could I ever want to play with someone else when you're so cute while you try and run away?” Dream said with a chuckle, the mood in the call already changing. The dream didn't want to stay upset at someone only trying to help, especially if that person was George.

“That's true, but let's just go until I die for a few minutes and then you're going to start the stream, cause the sooner they start, the sooner you end and it's back to us,” George said with a different more defiant tone than Dream was expecting.

“Sure, get on the recording server then Georgie, I'm waiting,” Dream said with a taunting tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) I just wanted to say thank you for reading, yet again. I am going to try and start uploading this two times a week, so one update on Tuesdays, and another on Saturdays, I'm not sure yet though. Let me know what you guys think!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey :)  
> Thank you for reading this!  
> I really just wanted to start writing for fun, as a way to work out some stuff.  
> I hope you enjoy it and feel free to share it around, just be respectful of people's boundaries and wishes. I would prefer it if I could keep this just the fandom and have it not reach the streams.


End file.
